


Who Else Wants To Know The Mystery Behind Hancock?

by RedneckWerewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, I don't really know what this is, MYSTERIES AT THE MUSEUM IS ON HELL YEAH, and preston is mentioned, have u ever done a playthrough where u have a bunch of uncompleted romances, he gets a smooch, i bet hankers would love this show, i'm fucking crying at the title i need sleep, i'm watching power rangers while writing this, if it stops making sense it's c i'm very tired and don't have someone to proofread, like we're all still getting to know each other, no one opposes todd howard, the dogs are named after jets, there's no sex i'm sorry everyone, there's other dogs, todd howard is on his way to have me arrested as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedneckWerewolf/pseuds/RedneckWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor decides to finally ask Hancock how old he actually is<br/>i'm really tired don't judge this too harshly <br/>i got the title from a title generator and i was literally crying at the suggestions<br/>bonus: "52 Ways To Avoid hancock Burnout"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Else Wants To Know The Mystery Behind Hancock?

   The General had been gone from Sanctuary for almost two weeks, and she'd left Hancock in charge of her house. She trusted him, with her life, but was still a little unsure of what she'd come home to. The last time she'd been gone more than a week, Hancock had drank her entire booze stash out of boredom and blues. He'd somehow broken a bottle, and being in a drunken stupor, had guiltily tried to move furniture over it. But Drunk Hancock hadn't realized that the mess was in the middle of the kitchen and that the coffee table only made it more conspicuous. 

   They returned at dusk, greeting the settlers as they went. She sent Preston off to his house next door with a kiss on the cheek and wondered what had gone on in her absence. They made it to their front doors at the same time and he blew a kiss goodnight at her. The General smiled in return, her face growing warmer.

   She opened the front door and was relieved to see Hancock sprawled across the couch, intact, wearing two of the settlement's smaller mutts as heavy blankets. His arms were curled around them, and all three were dead to the world. The one under his right arm, Sabre, was wearing his tricorn. The one under his left arm, Spooky, had a red bandana around her neck.

   The General snuck past with a grin, noting the house had been tidied. She made it to the doorway of her bedroom before being knocked backwards by an enthusiastic Dogmeat. He'd missed his human and had been sleeping on her bed awaiting her return. The startled noise she made alerted the dogs on the couch.  _So much for stealth,_ she thought as she was overwhelmed by joyous canines.

   Hancock sat up, one hand rubbing the sore spots where the dogs had used him as a springboard while the other rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Back so soon?" he groaned. 

   "Sure are," she huffed in response as Sabre took her out at the knee. "The settlements on the coast are all up and running about as smoothly as can be expected. And we only had to make a few detours on the way back," she continued from the floor.

   After a few minutes the dogs calmed down and sought out new spots to sleep, becoming furry lumps across the living room furniture. The General decided to catch up with Hancock instead of heading straight to bed, gathering up a pair of cold Nuka Cherries from the fridge. She'd be forever grateful to Sturges for that one. Hancock held his hand out as she plopped down next to him on the worn couch.

   "So I see you haven't fallen too far into a pit of despair while we were gone," the General teased as she tossed the cap into a jar on the coffee table. His tricorn now rested next to it.

   Hancock followed suit and replied. "The dogs all swarmed into the house as soon as ya left. You try going on a wild tear when there's a pack of vicious dogs keeping you trapped in bed. Seriously," he took a big gulp of cola as one of the 'vicious dogs' looked at him and thumped her tail. "Where do you keep finding all these mutts?"

   "They come to me, mostly. Sabre and Spooky followed Maccready around for a week. He thought they were going to eat him, but they just wanted his attention and macaroni." 

   The General helped herself to an open box of snack cakes on the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Hancock noticed she was watching him, lost in thought. "Hey, Sunshine, still with me?" He waved his hand to get her full attention. 

   "Yeah... I was just wondering... How old are you? Like really. How old are you." She sipped her cola and reached for another cake. "Mayor McDoughnut doesn't seem too far ahead of us, and isn't he your  _older_ brother?"

   The ghoul froze for a moment, surprised by the subject, but shrugged and picked the last cake from the box before answering.

   "Well," he started. "I'm certainly not up there with you, but not as young as Maccready. That answering your question?"

   "Not really, no." She dusted her sugary hand on his t-shirt. "Just answer me, you goober."

   "I'll tell you how old I am when you tell me your middle name."

   The General groaned and ran her clean hand down her face. She kept it over her eyes. "I already told you, it's Patricia! It's boring! And besides, I'm older than you no matter what, so spill or I tape you to your bed while you're asleep." He starts to smirk as the image comes to him, and she realizes he's taken it entirely the wrong way. Or right way. Usually there's little difference in his mind.

   "Alright, you little shit," he grinned wider as she continued. "I'll guess then." She draws out an _eeeeeeh_ as she tries to place the events of life that she knew of. Ten years of Goodneighbor leads her to maybe early 30s. That seemed about right. The mayor of Diamond City didn't seem to be 40 or over as far as she could tell.

   "Uh, I can guess that you're maybe 30-something." He shakes his head, wearing a now-smug grin. "You can't be older than that..." She suddenly looks a little disturbed. "Please don't tell me you're younger than Preston and Cait."

   "Well..." The grin slips. "No. We're about the same age. I think i'm closer to 27, though." He looks at her a bit sheepishly, like he was expecting a lecture of some kind. 

   The General is quiet for a moment. "Then that means you were, what 16, 17 for the whole deal with Vic? Jesus, John, you were just a kid!" Her voice had gotten softer as she spoke, easing the worry from his face. 

   "First name, eh? Guess that's gotta seem young to ya. But hey, Garvey joined the Minutemen at 17, didn't he?"

   Instead of a verbal response, she sets her half empty soda on the table and gently pulls the ghoul across from her into a hug, tucking her face into his shoulder. He's a picture of surprise, expecting some Pre-War rant about young people or something and instead getting a sincere embrace from the woman he's got a big fat crush on. His face begins to crumple and he buries his face in her hair.

   "I'm sorry, John," Her apology is quiet in his ear. "You deserved better than that."

   "What're  _you_ sorry for? I got you. Everything else is just details and drug paraphernalia." 

   She swats him on the back and snorts but doesn't let him go.

   By the time morning came around, the couch was cuddle central, the dogs having piled upon the people spooning after they'd fallen asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how old is the jerky man?? we'll probably never know for sure. also i hc that he's actually p young?? like close to preston and cait. my cat is sleeping on my legs she doesn't care   
>  it's been hours and my cat still attempts to prevent this  
>  i don't know how to keep tenses constant like my brain left around 5am it's 10:23am now  
>  me: yelling about how i put a quote from the game in  
> my cat: what the fuck


End file.
